Eternity HaeHyuk
by Adrien Lee
Summary: "2 tahun yang lalu, suaminya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan selama 2 tahun ini, setiap malam pasti selalu terdengar suaa piano lalu musik klasik dari rumahnya. Lalu pagi harinya ia akan berteriak-teriak mencari suaminya yang telah meninggal. Lalu dia akan tidur dan terbangun malam harinya. Dia masih menganggap bahwa suaminya masih hidup" HaeHyuk/Angst/Drabble


Eternity

Adrien Lee present

_11 Juni 2014_

**_Aku punya ketakutan dan mimpi yang kelewat buruk._**

**_Kau meninggalkanku selamanya. _**

"Aaaaah.."

"Baby, gwaenchana? Hei...hei...ini aku. Tenanglah."

"Euumh...aku mimpi buruk, Hae. Kau...pergi."

"Sshhh. Tenanglah. Aku tak akan pergi. Aku selalu disini."

_Greep_

"Jangan pergi. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku tak sanggup."

"Ne. Jangan takut. Aku tak akan pergi, Hyukkie."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hae."

"Nado. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sekarang, tidurlah lagi. Aku disini."

**_Bahkan itu adalah mimpi yang tak masuk akal. _**

**_Karena tidak ada yang bisa membuatku kehilangan dirimu._**

"Hahaha. Aaak..hentikan. Geli. Ya! Hentikan."

"Tidak. Sebelum kau berhenti mengejekku."

"Aaaak...ne. Aku berhenti. Hentikan. Berhenti menggelitikiku, Hae."

"Baiklah."

"Haaah. Perutku keram."

"Mianhae. Hyuk, maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Eoh? Tentu saja. Apa itu?"

"Berjanjilah akan hidup dengan baik selamanya. Walaupun aku tidak bersamamu lagi, berjanjilah untuk terus tersenyum dan tertawa seperti ini."

"Kau bicara apa sih? Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Kita akan selalu bersama. Apapun yang terjadi."

"Ne, kau benar. Tapi, suatu hari nanti pasti salah satu dari kita akan pergi. Walaupun nanti aku tidak ada di dunia ini lagi, percayalah bahwa aku selalu ada bersamamu. Disini. Di hatimu."

"Aku tau. Tapi, bukankah sebaiknya kita berdoa agar kita bisa terus bersama selamanya? Itu kan lebih baik, Hae."

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Lee Donghae."

"Aku lebih lebih lebih mencintaimu."

**_Malam yang kejam tanpa akhir datang padaku._**

**_Aku membuka mataku._**

"Hae. Kau dimana?"

"..."

"Ya. Jangan bercanda. Kau dimana?"

"..."

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Jangan seperti ini. Kau dimana? Lee Donghae!"

"..."

"Lee...eoh? Koran? Sejak kapan di rumah ini ada koran? Apa Donghae baru membeli koran pagi ini?"

_'10 Juni 2012. Telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan di daerah Mokpo malam tadi. Sebuah mobil jatuh terjun ke dalam jurang dan meledak. Menurut pihak kepolisian sekitar, pengendara kehilangan kendali pada mobilnya karena hujan lebat yang tengah mengguyur sebagian Korea Selatan malam tadi. Pihak kepolisian sempat tidak bisa mengidentifikasi identitas dari sang pengemudi karena kondisi jsad yang sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Namun, baru saja sebuah keluarga mendatangi tempat kejadian dan mengakui bahwa sang pengemudi adalah salah satu anggota keluarga mereka. Korban bernama Lee Donghae usia 27 tahun.'_

"Ah...apa...ini? Aniya. Ini salah. Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti salah. Aniya. Lee Donghae...dimana kau? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. YA! Lee Donghae! Dimana...aaah...kepalaku. Se-sebaiknya aku tidur. Ini hanya mimpi. Benar. Aku harus tidur."

**_Malam yang kejam tanpa akhir datang padaku._**

**_Aku menutup mataku lagi._**

**_Mengembalikanku ke mimpi itu lagi._**

**_Dalam sebuah mimpi abadi yang tak akan membuatku terbangun kembali._**

"Ya. Kau tau namja pemnghuni rumah bercat putih di persimpangan jalan itu?"

"Ne, aku tau. Lee...sebentar. Ah, Lee Hyukjae? Ada apa?"

"Pagi tadi ditemukan meninggal di atas tempat tidurnya."

"Eoh? Jeongmal? Kenapa aku tidak tau?"

"Ne, benar. Akhirnya dia meninggal setelah selama 2 tahun mengidap gangguan kejiwaan."

"Gangguan...kejiwaan? Gila maksudmu?"

"Ne, dia itu gila. 2 tahun yang lalu, suaminya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan selama 2 tahun ini, setiap malam pasti selalu terdengar suaa piano lalu musik klasik dari rumahnya. Lalu pagi harinya ia akan berteriak-teriak mencari suaminya yang telah meninggal. Lalu dia akan tidur dan akan terbangun malam harinya. Hal seperti itu terjadi selama 2 tahun ini. Dia masih menganggap bahwa suaminya masih hidup. Ah kasian sekali hidupnya."

"Eoh. Kau benar. Betapa malang nasibnya. Kuharap, dia bisa tenang setelah ini."

"Ne, aku juga. Tuhan memberkatinya."

**Apa ini? ini drabble ya. bukan oneshoot.**

**yang bersedia review, alhamdulillah. terimakasih.**

**terispirasi dari lagunya VIXX - Eternity.**

**Terimakasih. Bbyeong^^**


End file.
